Double Couples
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: Rory and Dean, Tristan and Paris- Lorelai, Christopher, Luke, and Rachel......Lots of unexpected things happen!
1. The First Night

Double Couple  
  
"So I had a good time at that Bangles concert, Rory."started Paris.  
"Even when my mom was screaming at Natalie and Louise?" asked Rory. Paris laughed.  
"That was cool, too."  
"Any luck with Tristan?" Rory asked Paris, taking a chance. Much to her surprise, Paris didn't stiffen up.  
"No, unfortunately." She looked sad. "Hey, how about the 4 of us double date?" she perked up.  
"The 4 of us?" asked Rory uncertainly.  
"Yeah, you, me, Dean, and Tristan."  
"Paris, I don't know. Dean and Tristan don't get along."  
"That doesn't matter. Please can we do this? For me? I thought we were almost friends." Paris had the sad  
puppy dog look in her eyes.   
"Yeah, but do you think its worth a possible fight?" Rory was still skeptical.  
"Come on, all we have to do is keep them apart and not tell them the other is there. Or even better, let's  
'run into each other' in the mall or something."  
"Hmmm.... I don't know, I still don't think this is a good idea."   
"Please Rory? I won't ask anything of you for a long time."  
"Well, ok. I guess."  
"Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!" Paris shrieked and ran off.  
  
Had she gone completely mad? Rory thought as she walked down the hallway. This was never going to  
work out. Nothing ever did work out, not with Tristan and Dean there. Heck, Rory and Paris didn't even get along  
until about 3 weeks ago! They would just have to wait and see.  
  
"I love this song." Rory commented as "I Turn To You" by Mel C came on.   
Dean looked at her funny as she began to sway in the music.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing. Are you nervous or something?"  
"NO! I mean, no, why would I be nervous? Do I look nervous to you, because I'm not."  
He was still staring.  
"Hey look, there's Paris!"  
"And Tristan."  
"Hey, but at least Paris is here." Rory said, all perky.  
'' I thought you hated her."  
" What? That was before. This is now."  
"Whatever. I just hope Tristan doesn't get in my face."  
"Ok."  
Rory waved to them.  
"Are you insane?" Dean whispered in her ear.  
"What do you mean? They can eat with us." Rory gestured to the clean tables in Pizza Hut. Rory and Paris had  
decided on Pizza Hut. Not low class, or too stuffy for Dean either. Just perfect.  
"But-"  
"Dean, be nice."  
Tristan and Paris walked over, acknowledging Rory.   
"Well, if it isn't Mr.Bagboy himself." started Tristan.  
" And if it isn't my lawyer. I don't think I need one today." retorted Dean.  
"Not like you could afford one."  
"Not like I need one."  
The guys were now face to face.   
"Are we ready to order?" Rory broke in.  
"Hey Rory, mind if I sit next to you?" asked a flirtatious Tristan.   
She gave him a bitter, sarcastic smile and said," The booths only seat two."  
"Yeah, me and you." he returned.  
"I think what MY GIRLFRIEND is trying to say is that she wants to sit next to me, HER BOYFRIEND. And  
that you should sit next to Paris, WHO YOU CAME HERE WITH." yelled Dean.  
"Doesn't mean I have to sit next to her."  
"Well, what if I feel like sitting next to Rory?" asked Dean.  
"What if I do too?"  
Paris groaned. The evening was off to a bad start. They even argued about what kind of pizza they were getting.  
"Anchovies."  
"Anchovies are for stuck up people, nerd." Dean said to Tristan.  
"Dean!" Rory exclaimed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure you're used to picking off dead skin off a rat to put on your pizza." Tristan said.  
"Tristan!" Paris exclaimed.  
"Hey, I only came here because she-" Tristan pointed at Paris, "said you-" he pointed at Rory," would be here. She  
didn't say anything about him-" pointing at Dean,"being here. How do you explain that, o honest one?" he asked Paris.  
"I just left some things out, I guess." Paris shrugged, to his statement and to the wide what! expresstion that  
Rory Gilmore was giving her.  
When they were about done with their pizza, Dean made a point of putting his arm around Rory.  
She snuggled up to him and sighed.   
Tristan made a face and looked at the now forlorn and defeated Paris. Reluctantly, he placed his arm gingerly  
around the now happy teenager. She copied Rory.  
"Aren't we the cutest couples?" Rory asked Paris.  
"The cutest." replied Paris, giggling.  
Rory was happy to see Paris so happy, and also relieved that at this moment, at least, Dean and Tristan weren't  
making each other( and the girls) miserable.  
In fact, they were both running out of snappy comments to make.  
"Well, why don't we see a movie now?" suggested Paris.  
"And leave this paradise?" asked Rory.   
They laughed.  
" What movie were we going to see, PARIS?" Tristan asked, emphasizing her name.  
" I'm not sure, what do you guys want to see?" Paris asked.  
"Yeah, RORY, what would you like to see?" Dean asked Rory.  
"Maybe we should talk about it."Rory said matter-of-factly, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and dragging him  
outside.  
  
"Look, Dean, people are watching us." Rory said.  
"And?"  
"I think you should end this little duel with Tristan. I ended mine with Paris and Tristan."   
"I don't have your patience!"  
"But don't you think you can do this?" Rory pleaded." For me?"  
"Ah fine."  
"Thank you."Rory kissed him,  
"Aw, why do you have to be so darn cute?" Dean complained as Rory smiled.  
  
Inside Pizza Hut, Paris and Tristan were having a similar conversation.  
"Please stop, Tristan, you don't know how embarassing this is to me and Rory."  
"Stop doing what? This is how I normally act. You want me to change?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because that is what Rory is talking to Dean about right now. I want you to stop too if Dean is acting better."  
"Ok."  
"You understand."  
"Uh-huh. Get over it." Tristan said.  
"What?"   
"The movie. I want to see Get Over It."  
"Oh, sure." Paris said, relieved.  
  
"Gee it is sure is dark in here." Dean said to Rory.  
"That's because the movie started already and people are staring at us." She answered sweetly.  
"Oh."  
  
The "couples" had chosen to sit in different rows, for different purposes, but still kept close together.  
Rory got up and Paris followed.  
"Let's leave them alone for a while." Paris whispered.  
"Yeah, this movie's pretty boring anyway." Rory whispered back.  
They retreated to the girl's bathroom and talked. And talked. And talked some more. Talked so much that Dean  
started to look for them. With Tristan.  
  
"Where'd our girlfriends go?" asked Dean.  
"Girlfriends?" returned Tristan.  
"You don't think of Paris as a girlfriend?"  
"No. She just has a major crush on me."  
"Oh. Can I asked you an honest question?"  
"Sure, Dean, shoot away." answered Tristan, hardly believing they were having a civilized conversation.  
"Do you like my girlfriend?"  
"Yes." was Tristan's answer.  
  
"I can't believe we paid $8.50 cents just so we can hang in a disgusting bathroom and talk." Paris commented.  
"At least the guys are bonding."  
"I hope." they said together, staring into the mirror and collasping in giggles.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Dean asked, breathless.  
The movie had already ended and the boys had gotten a thorough workout, running around the cinema looking  
for their dates.  
"Ladies' room." Rory replied simply.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid.'' Tristan was now banging his head repeatedly against the wall while Dean was laughing.  
"Can you believe it Tristan?" Dean asked,"They were in the bathroom."   
Tristan was laughing now."We didn't even think of that."  
The hysterical males were now tumbling over in laughter.  
Rory shot a "What the hell?" look at Paris and she returned one.  
"How about ice cream?" asked Dean.  
"Yeah sure." Tristan said. They were both not laughing now. Probably trying to return to their fighting state,  
Rory thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is going to be a Gilmore Girls Round Robin, about the two couples. If you would like to submit something, please  
email me at:  
  
xmas_rules@hotmail.com  
  
and tell me your idea. If it sounds good, then you can write it out and send it to me, and I will update it into the story.  
Please send stuff! If nothing comes in 3 weeks I will finish it myself. Thank you!  
  
-glitter_girl0058  
2/26/01 


	2. Crisscross

Double Couples: Part 2  
  
a/n: Thank you for the idea to Slm018 and Chandra J87 and anyone else who submitted ideas or thoughts. I mixed their ideas   
together, andsince no one actually submitted a story, I'll finish (maybe not) the round robin myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory sighed. For the 5th time that morning, she propped up the picture of Dean on her dresser. Since they  
had broken up, she had refused to look at his picture, to think about him, but maybe just one, little peek-  
  
No, she told herself. He hurt me, and that is just so inexcusable. In fact, maybe a little too inexcusable....  
  
  
  
"Oof." Lorelai bumped into Rachel, who was taking pictures, as usual, and not looking where she was going.  
Lorelai's eyes were focused on Dean, ex-convict/boyfriend/evil boy/heartbreaker, shooting him steely glares and scowls.  
As you can tell, she really hated Dean.   
  
"Oh, Lorelai. Nice seeing you. Toodle-loo!" Rachel said hastily, making her escape.  
  
"Moron." Lorelai muttered under her breath. She had not yet had her morning coffee because their coffee-machine  
had broke. Therefore, she was in a horrible mood.  
  
A motorcycle vroomed through Stars Hollow, almost knocking over a remnant of a star from the festival  
last week.  
  
It was a 2001 Indian bike.  
  
  
  
"Party at my house!" Madeline said, pushing her way through the crowd to hand Rory, Paris, and Tristan a flier.  
  
"Rory, pretty lady, wanna go?" was Tristan's initial reaction. Paris let out a "Phew." She had lost all interest in  
Tristan nowadays. Seemed like she was going ga-ga over someone else now.  
  
"Um." Rory thought fast," Sure." She was on the rebound now! Who needed Dean?   
  
  
  
"Christopher, what was the point of leaving? You're back in a month anyway!" Lorelai asked, half happy, half  
exasperated. (She had already drinken 4 cups of Luke's coffee).  
  
"Have you reconsidered?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. But we're going out for dinner on Saturday."  
  
"Good. Rory has a party that night anyway."  
  
"Fine. Is she going with Don?" Christopher asked.  
  
"His name is Dean." Lorelai said. "And no. They broke up."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. Any minute now........."  
  
"Christopher, cut it out. This isn't a joke."  
  
"Come on, Lor- you know it is. Just tell me that they are going to have the time of their lives at this party."  
  
"No. They broke up." Lorelai was solemn.  
  
"You're not joking." was Christopher's reply.  
  
  
"Wild party." Rory yelled over the music to Tristan.  
  
"The wilder, the better." he replied.  
  
"Where's Paris?"  
  
"Who knows or cares?" Tristan yelled. Rory sighed for the fourteen-millionth time. She had thought that Tristan  
had changed. Apparently not. He was back to his old self now.  
  
Rory- no actually, she didn't sigh- she gasped at the people entering Madeline's front door.  
  
Louise, Paris, and-  
  
"Dean!!!!!" Madeline ran over, shrieking, and hugged him.  
  
Paris pushed her away and grabbed Dean to the dance floor. Rory heard Dean mouth," Is Rory here?"  
  
Paris replied, "No, but who cares?" Hm! Well, who cares either, thought Rory, trying to get over the shock  
of having her ex-boyfriend show up with Paris, who was supposed to almost be her friend.  
  
Tristan noticed that Rory had stopped dancing and her mood had changed. Glancing up, he saw the dark hair  
and tall shape of- Dean. He knew he could get along with him if only he wanted to. But he didn't. And besides, what kind of  
guy would dump Rory Gilmore? Definitely a scrub.  
  
"Come with me, Rory." Tristan commanded, pulling her arm into a room.  
  
"What? Where are you taking me, Tristan?"  
  
  
  
"Hey look, Chris, there's Luke!!!! And Rachel."Lorelai started out enthusiastic, but ended drably.  
  
"Big whoop. Ready to order?"  
  
"Chris!"  
  
"Ah, fine, but what do you want to do?"  
  
"Join them." Lorelai persisted.  
  
"I mean, after." Christopher said.  
  
"Join them."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Join them."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you, Luke." Lorelai walked off.  
  
"Hey, my name's not Luke!" Christopher said softly, under his breath, reluctantly following.  
  
  
"Hi Lorelai." Rachel said.  
  
"Hey Rachel. This is Christopher, my- my,- Rory's dad."  
  
"Nice to meetcha." Christopher said, gazing into Rachel's blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, handsome."  
  
Luke gawked and stammered, "Um, Lorelai can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." She grabbed his arm (seemed to be a Gilmore trait) and pulled.  
  
  
  
"Here we are." Tristan said. "This is one of my favorite rooms."  
  
"But this is Madeline's house." Rory said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah- we used to be best friends, but I don't know what happened."  
  
"Now they're just stuck-up snobs is what happened."  
  
"She invited you to this party, didn't she?"  
  
"One more person, to her chaperone-deprived party." Rory said. "The things people will do for popularity."  
  
Tristan didn't answer. Instead, he opened the door.  
  
"Wow, can you play?" was Rory's response.  
  
  
  
"So you broke up with Rory."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Its really a shame."  
  
" I love her Paris."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why did you break up with her?"  
  
"Because she didn't love me back." He said to the dark setting outside of the window.  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wanna get back together?"  
  
"Yes." Dean said." Oh yes. I acted like a jerk. I really do love Rory and would do anything to get her back."  
  
Paris had a steady look on her face. She flipped her hair and told Dean, "Then I guess you guys are gonna  
have to get back together."  
  
"What."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I can." Tristan answered Rory's question.  
  
He sat down on the shiny, black grand piano that took up the entire room.   
  
"Play something."  
  
Tristan began to play Rondo Alla Turca and while Rory closed her eyes and enjoyed the melody.  
  
"You're really good."  
  
"I've been playing for 6 years."  
  
"You have talent."  
  
"So do you." Tristan stopped abruptly and faced Rory.  
  
"A special talent." He continued." A talent that makes hapless males fall in love with you." He leaned forward  
and so did Rory.......  
  
  
  
  



	3. Couples

Double Couples: Part 3  
  
  
"How do you know where they're gonna be?" asked Dean as he was being pulled by the audacious Paris.  
  
"I just know him too well."  
  
They stopped. "The piano room." she explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He pushed the door open.  
  
  
Rory and Tristan shared a sweet kiss as the ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend stepped in.  
  
The kissing couple didn't even notice until Dean let out a strangled choke and asked,"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
They broke apart, startled. Paris crossed her arms and tapped her right foot.  
  
Dean had the hurt look in his eyes, like the other night when they had broken up.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tristan and Rory said at the same time.  
  
"Sorry for what? We broke up, remember?" Dean asked, backing out of the room. He disappeared.  
  
"He was going to make up with you, Rory." Paris said in a cold voice. She ran after him.  
  
"Oh, I feel so bad." Rory said to Tristan.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"For Paris or Dean?"  
  
"Both."   
  
"Me too." Rory sighed. "At least my mom is probably having a better time."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But Tristan-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I liked it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
"Is it just me, or have our ex-es taken a 'fancy' to each other?" Lorelai asked Luke.  
  
"I reckon they did." teased Luke.  
  
"So, my fella, what do we do now?"  
  
"Let's bail."  
  
"I'm with you on that."  
  
"And no-" Luke started.  
  
"Let's get some coffee."  
  
Luke shook his head.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
6 months later.......  
  
  
Clips from "Stars Hollow News"  
  
~WEDDING ANNOUNCEMENTS~  
  
Christopher Haten and Rachel Morter, to be married June 4th, 2002. Christopher is a young entrepenuer and Rachel  
is a photographer. Their parents: Strobe and Francine Haten, support the couple and Frank and Julia Morter, are paying  
for the extravaganza. The wedding will take place in Stars Hollow Chapel. The groom has a high school education, and  
an unfinished degree from Princeton. The bride has a bachelor's in photography. The best man will be Luke Williams and  
and the maid of honor will be Rachel's best friend, Olivia Hart.  
We wish you hapiness, Christopher and Rachel!!  
  
Sookie St.James and Jackson Missty are to be married March 8th, 2003. Sookie is the head chef at the Independence Inn, and  
Jackson is the fruit supplier. Their romance has bloomed after years of quarreling, and they plan to be very, very happy.  
Both have a college degree and Mr. and Mrs. St. James and Mr. and Mrs. Missty give their blessing. The best man is  
Maury Povick and maid of honor is Lorelai Gilmore. Many blessings, Sookie and Jackson!  
  
~TOWN GOSSIP~  
  
Miss Patty to do new dance number. She will run a secret production. Title not yet known.  
  
Rory Gilmore is now currently dating fellow Chilton student Tristan Dugray. The couple are at the 6 month mark.   
The breakup with Dean is far behind her. Word has it that Tristan's former love interest, Paris Walker is dating Dean now.  
  
Weddings bring people together. Never has it been more true for Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Williams. They are in the  
middle of a relationship and are very happy together.  
  
The bookstore downtown was bought yesterday by Christopher Haten and Rachel Morter, fiances. They plan to settle  
in Stars Hollow.  
  
~QUOTE OF THE DAY~  
  
"And they lived happily ever after." 


End file.
